The Holidays
by PhDelicious
Summary: Sequel to "The Visit". SJR in a teen and twenty something AU. Rating for language and 'adult situations'. Series Tagline: They grew up together but will they grow old together?
1. Holiday Spirit

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and settings are property of their respective owners and borrowed purely for fun. Anything else is my over active imagination.**

**A/N: This is a sequel to my story "The Visit". Since we're dealing with an AU here its definitely advisable to read that first, though you could probably figure out most of what you needed without it. Thanks for your patience. Enjoy.

* * *

**

**The Holidays**

**PhDelicious**

**Chapter 1**

Sam

_1:57 pm…Are people still actually working on that test? I finished and double checked myself ten minutes ago…1:58...If this school was logical I'd only have two more minutes left until school got out…1:59…oh Thank God! Someone's handed in their test. I can go get rid of mine …2:00…less than two minutes left until Christmas break. Well two minutes and then a swim meet…2:01…sixty seconds until I can go find Jack! Don't forget the swim meet Samantha!...2:02…Ring Bell! I want out, now!...Finally!_

At the sound of the bell Sam joined the flood of students pouring into the locker-lined hallways. She fought the flow of traffic to her locker and hurriedly stuffed her backpack with the proper notebooks. Grabbing her swim bag and her coat she sprinted towards the gym lobby. As she rounded the last corner she slowed to a more dignified pace and began scanning the room for Jack.

_Where is he? I don't see him. He promised he'd pick me up and drive me to the meet. He can't have forgotten. I just talked to him last night. So…_

A tantalizing glimpse of familiar eyes in a face concealed by a Santa hat and beard get up caught Sam's attention.

_He wouldn't…please tell me he didn't…oh man._

Jack O'Neill stood in the middle of the high school's lobby wearing a combination Santa hat and beard holding a miniature sleigh full of something brightly colored and attached to a stuffed reindeer. Spotting Sam across the room he waved and started towards her. She stood for a moment frozen between embarrassment, amusement, and happiness. They'd talked on the phone almost every other day, but Sam hadn't seen him since she'd driven out of the college's parking lot almost four weeks ago. Excitement finally won out and Sam rushed Jack. Heedless of the stares of her fellow students Sam dropped her stuff at Jack's feet and threw her arms around him in an enthusiastic hug. The reindeer ended up squashed between them.

* * *

Jack

_Incoming! Clear the…too late! Omph!_

Jack shifted in Sam's embrace, trying to move the sleigh which was currently bruising his ribs and find a good angle from which to initiate a kiss. Instead Sam turned her face to the side and tried to stifle a giggle.

"Jack, take that ridiculous thing off. It tickles."

She tugged at the white mess hanging from his chin.

_Impatient much! Sweet!_

Jack pulled the beard down over his chin and moved Sam's gift from between them, wrapping his arms around her. This time she raised her lips to meet his kiss.

"I saw Sammy kissing Santa Clause…"

"Knock it off Cassie."

"Nice to see you again too, Jack. It's been a while, almost a year, right?"

"If you say so. Senior year agreeing with ya?"

Jack removed one arm from around Sam and turned to answer her best friend, who was smiling broadly at the slightly blush rising on Sam's cheeks.

_I guess she approves. Not that it's up to her, but good._

"Hey Sam, not to ruin your moment or anything, but we do have a meet to get to. See you at the car?"

"Thanks Cassie, but I'm going to catch a ride with Jack. Go find Jonas. You can bug me later during the meet."

Jack let out a sigh of relief as Cassie walked away.

_Phew! That girl has more energy than is natural. Now I can…Ouch!_

"What was that for?"

"I heard that sigh"

"Just glad to get you all to myself."

* * *

Sam

"Smooth Jack. So what's with the outfit?"

"Found it lying around the house. I figured there weren't too many times a year it could be worn. You don't like it?"

Sam laughed as Jack waggled his eyebrows at her.

"And little Cupid here?"

"Cupid?"

"The reindeer…Jack, pay attention. He doesn't have a red nose so I guessed."

"Ah, Cupid…he's here to bring you good luck at your meet and…uh…a bunch of Kisses to…umm…make up for the ones you've, we've, missed out on over the last month."

_Dear Lord! Where does he get this stuff from? I can't believe I'm falling for such a cheese ball! Swoon._

"Well then let's get him to the pool. He won't do me much good here will he?"

Sam grinned cheekily at Jack and kissed him quickly.

"Thanks. Really. He's adorable."

Stepping back she pulled on her coat, picked up her swim bag and headed towards the door. As she walked lightly towards the parking lot Sam called back to Jack.

"Come on Santa. This good little girl needs a ride."

* * *

**A/N: Appologies for the length. Read on, please.**

* * *


	2. Distractions

**Disclaimer: Same as last time, I'm only borrowing them for fun.

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

Sam

_At least he took that stupid beard off. The hat's kinda sexy by itself. Hmmm…Jack dressed only in the hat…now that's pretty! Sculpted!_

"Come on Sam! You're supposed to be anchoring our relay, not day dreaming."

Cassie's none to gentle reminder brought Sam out of her fantasy, back to the pool deck and the swim meet wrapping up around her. She'd been less focused that usual this afternoon and it had shown in her times. She'd still won her races, but it'd taken more effort than usual with slower results. Trying to pull her focus back from a naked Jack, Sam stopped for a quick chat with Coach on her way up to the blocks. The fact that her team was winning by a landslide didn't help, but as the race started adrenaline and training took over.

"Go Cassie! Come on…finish! ...Keep it up Lauren! All right Jess, let's finish this off right."

Sam took a deep breath and stepped up onto the starting block. One foot forward, weight resting on her back foot Sam followed Jess down the lane with her hands.

_5…4…3…2…1…go!_

Her arms circled back and Sam launched herself forward, arms coming front into streamline position as she stretched out over the water.

* * *

Jack

Jack was staring, but for a different reason than most of the spectators.

_I though Speedos usually made girls look flatter. It must depend on the person, because Samantha looks hotter than usual. I still can't believe that I'm allowed to stare at her, that she wants me to watch her, or that I know what she feels like beneath that suit._

"Go Sam!"

Jack stood in the bleachers waving Sam on, hoping to catch her eye as she breathed. As she neared the end of her leg, and the race, Jack became increasingly animated. Despite the fact that the other swimmers were nowhere close to Sam, Jack got a kick out of jumping up and down whistling encouragement.

_Yeah, yeah I'm a hyper enthusiastic freak in a Santa hat, but shouldn't you be watching the swimmers and not the other spectators, asshole! Some people!_

"Yeah Sam!"

Jack grinned broadly as Sam, treading water pulled off her goggles and cap and shook out her hair. She waited until everyone had finished before shaking hands with the girls in the lanes on either side of her and climbing out of the pool. When she bent over to retrieve her towel and clothes from the deck Jack had to sit down with the Santa hat strategically placed.

_Cold Showers! Margaret Thatcher naked on a cold day! Get a hold of yourself Jack! This is neither the time nor the place! At least Carter and Samantha's dad aren't here. I wonder why not. Carter should be home. He didn't say anything about going to meet Catherine's family.

* * *

_

"Nice swim Samantha."

"Thanks Jack."

After the announcement of the final score and the team cheer Sam had finally found her way over to where she'd left her bag and Jack. She gave him another quick peck on the cheek, being careful not to lean too close. Jack pulled her in for a real kiss.

"Jack, I'm still wet."

"It's not like you're going to drowned me Samantha. I'll dry."

"What about all these people?"

Most of the spectators, parents of other swimmers, were still hanging around on deck.

"What about them, Samantha? Do they make you nervous? Are you embarrassed to be seen with me in public? Personally, I'd rather give them something to talk about, but it you're uncomfortable go get dressed. I'll wait out front."

As Sam picked up her bag and turned towards the locker room Jack gave her a light smack on the ass. When she turned to glare at him he had on his most innocent puppy dog face. He shrugged and grinned when Sam stuck her tongue out at him before flouncing off in mock anger.

* * *

Sam

Sam took more time that usual changing after the meet. Nine times out of ten she was just going straight to practice for her club team, but tonight she was skipping out for her first date with Jack. Now she was standing in front of the mirror checking her makeup and nervously fluffing her hair.

_Stop worrying Samantha. It's just Jack. So what if this is your first official date with the guy you've had a crush on most of your life? You've already slept with him…twice!_

That thought caused her to chuckle to herself and that simple movement snapped Sam out of her reverie. She picked up her bad and her coat, and then balancing Cupid on top of the small pile she left the locker room. She'd been standing nervously in the empty hallway outside the locker rooms just long enough to begin unwrapping one of Cupid's Kisses when Jack walked out of the guys' locker room.

_Wow! Could that sweater be any tighter? Nothing hidden there! Fabulous!_

Jack's well defined muscles were outlined by the snug black sweater he'd changed into, revealing more than it concealed. The sweater hung just below the waist of his jeans letting Sam know that she'd have a fantastic view of Jack's butt if she got behind him.

_I still can't believe I'm going on a date with him! He's gorgeous, smart, sweet, and charming._

The Kiss melting in her fingers reminded Sam of what she'd been doing before Jack had appeared and gave her an idea. Glancing quickly around to make sure they were alone Sam put her plan into action.

"Could I interest you in a kiss, Jack?"

"If you're offering…"

"Well come and get it then."

Sam held the unwrapped kiss out to Jack. As he approached she moved it to her mouth, gripping the tip lightly between her front teeth. Jack's eyes widened as understanding dawned on him. Slowly he reached out to her, running a hand down her arm to grasp her hip. He slid his other hand along her jaw, under her ear, and around to the back of her neck. Lips parted he leaned down and covered her mouth with his. Jack stole the Kiss from between her lips with his tongue, allowing it to melt slightly in his mouth before offering it back to her.

_Must thank Cassie later…good idea!_

As they continued to kiss, long after the chocolate hand melted, the hand on Sam's waist slipped to her back under her shirt and pressed her towards Jack. One of Sam's hands moved in imitation of Jack's over top of his sweater, while her other hand traced the muscles of his chest.

_So sexy! Hard, tight muscles, so smooth through soft sweater. That's not all that's hard._

"Oh."

"Samantha?"

"It's nothing Jack…I just…erhm…noticed…"

She had leaned slightly away from Jack and was now gesturing vaguely, too embarrassed at her own naiveté to mention his obvious arousal.

"Oh…that. Sorry? Didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"No, no, it's fine. I just wasn't expecting…silly of me I suppose. So…where are we going for dinner?"

Accepting the change of subject for now, Jack completely released Sam from his embrace. He helped her into her coat and shouldered her swim bag. He held out his hand for hers before turning to the door.

"I'll tell you when we get there."

Sam smiled and lagged slightly behind him on their walk to the car, admiring her view.

* * *

**A/N: So that was chapter 2. I know these were both kind of short, that's why I posted them together. I might have the date up tomorrow, but it will most likely have to wait for the weekend. My inner devils have started clamoring for more angst, but don't worry my muse has convinced them to allow Sam and Jack to be happy until New Years. Of course the voices have yet to decide whether we will be sticking with the teens or jumping to the adults after this. I'll keep you apprised of their decisions.**


	3. Eating Out

**Disclaimer: Only own the ideas behind this story.**

**A/N: Just finished watching tonight's episode (Mobeius) I love alternate, geeked out Sam and Daniel! Jack was funny too. Hey, look at that, more spoilers in the A/N than in the story. Speaking of the story….

* * *

**

**Eating Out  
**The Holidays Chapter 3  
PhDelicious

Jack

They had started the ride to Jack's chosen restaurant discussing the swim meet. But that hadn't taken long since the meet had been a relatively easy victory with only a few close races. Now, stopped at a red light, Jack took advantage of the silence to check Sam out. She was dressed casually; her lavender V-neck sweater revealed hints of cleavage and dark blue jeans slung low on her hips sheathed long, lithe legs. Jack stared, caught up in his survey of her. When his eyes returned to her face he contemplated the small, secret smile that played across her lips, though her eyes were focused innocently out the windshield.

_Lord she's beautiful. It doesn't seem to matter what she's wearing or where we are I can't keep my eyes off her. I could easily become addicted to…_

HONK!

The sound from the car behind him jerked Jack back from his thoughts and he set the car in motion.

_Almost there. I hope she likes this place.

* * *

_

Sam

_Where are we going? I didn't know there were any restaurants in this part of town. Fred's Fish Market. Are we getting something to go?_

Jack pulled up along side a ramshackle looking building with a small dinning patio and several parked cars. In the dark, Sam caught a brief glimpse of a seascape mural painted on the retaining wall which defined the parking lot. Jack parked the car and rushed around to Sam's door, but she was already out of the car by the time he arrived. Sam smiled as Jack, trying to be a gentleman, leaned around her and shut her door. As he pulled back he clasped her hand in his and led her towards the building's door.

"Jack?"

"A friend of mine recommended this place. The food's supposed to be fantastic. I thought about taking you to a steak place, but that's what I always do. I wanted this to be different."

Jack smiled shyly at Sam. She couldn't help but melt a little at his hopeful expression. She smiled as her knees weakened, boosting Jack's confidence and freeing one of his rare playboy grins, so different from the more common smirk. This grin had the power to catch the attention of any woman in sight, regardless of age, and Sam felt slightly overwhelmed being its sole recipient. Jack's thumb rubbed lightly over Sam's knuckles as they approached the hostess.

"Two?"

* * *

Jack

The restaurant was small, crowded, and dimly light but with a cozy atmosphere. The tables were covered in plastic tablecloths and set with paper placemats. Most people, including the staff were casually dressed. It had taken a long time for Sam and Jack to pick their dinners from the wide selection of dishes. When the meals had finally come they had been fantastic. As they'd finished their food conversation had turned to school courses and teachers.

"Can I get anything else for you tonight? Coffee? Dessert?"

The waiter interrupted Jack's tale about his crazy psychology professor.

"I assume you don't do blue Jello around here, so what do you have in the way of chocolate?"

"We have our famous triple chocolate layer cake and a decadent dark chocolate mousse."

Jack looked at Sam and she nodded, already knowing what he was going to order.

"We'll have the chocolate layer cake with two forks and two glasses of milk."

The waiter jotted this down and walked away shaking his head slightly.

"Jack! You're smiling like a kid in a candy store with a pocket full of change."

"I've got you and chocolate cake on the way. What more could a guy want?"

Sam giggled and rolled her eyes at Jack from across the table.

_She's giggling around me again. I've missed that sound._

"So…your personality disorders professor just started talking to himself in the middle of class?"

"Well…he thought he was talking to someone named Caroling, but he was answering himself. He actually got pretty agitated. Apparently Caroline doesn't love him the way he loves her. Quite a difficult situation."

"That must have been kind of freaky."

"Yeah. My uncle always said that people go into psychology to try to fix their own problems, but I never really believed him until after this."

"So what problems are you trying to solve Jack?"

"Well, over the past few years I've been having serious trouble dealing with these thoughts and dreams that could get me arrested for statutory rape or corrupting a minor."

When Sam didn't respond to his comment, and dropped her eyes to the table, Jack started to panic.

_Oh SHIT! Crashing and burning here. That was supposed to be funny. Must have gone to far. Do something Jack!_

Jack reached out and placed his hand over Sam's where it rested on the table.

"Samantha…"

"Here's your cake folks. Enjoy."

Sam lifted her eyes from the table to smile at the waiter and reached for her fork with her free hand. Again Jack reached out, placing his hand on her wrist.

"Samantha? I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you….It was supposed to be funny. I chose psychology because I thought it would give me an edge in the field."

There was along pause, during which Jack's panic increased.

* * *

Sam

_Easy Samantha! There's no guarantee he was talking about you. This is not the time to be thinking about how it feels when he holds you or imagining what it would be like to take the next step with him. Focus on the conversation at hand.…What does he think is bothering me? The fact that he just admitted to wanting me like I want him? I was fine until he took it back. Was it really just a joke?_

"So you don't feel that way about me?" Sam mumbled, stuttering over her words and staring fixedly at the fork in her hand.

Jack moved so he was sitting next to her, instead of across the table. He moved his hand from her wrist to her chin and coaxed her gaze up to his. Her eyes met his quickly before sliding sideways from him, as her cheeks began to burn.

_I can't believe I actually asked him that. He's been so attentive to me, so close. It's not really that I doubt him…I just still can't really believe this is happening.

* * *

_

Jack

_How can she still be unsure of that? I could have taken her standing up in the hallway back at the pool. If we weren't in public…_

Jack leaned in and kissed Sam softly, right there in the middle of the crowded restaurant. When she began to respond he pulled back.

"Eat your cake Samantha. This isn't exactly the place to talk about this."

Jack's hand left her chin to pick up his fork. He smiled at Sam as he dug into the rich chocolate cake resting on the table between them. When he realized Sam had yet to move his smile widened.

"I've got blue Jello back at the house if you're not in the mood for chocolate."

This seemed to bring Sam out of her reverie. She turned her hand over and laced her fingers with his.

"Chocolate now, Jello later."

Sam's fork sliced off a corner of the cake and brought her fork slowly to her mouth. Jack had to stifle a groan as she slid the treat into her mouth and then licked the tines clean.

_The things she could be doing with that tongue. Stop Jack! Not here! Not now! God!_

Sam smiled at the stunned expression on Jack's face. She polished off the last bit of cake as he continued to stare at her mouth.

"Hey Jack, that was fantastic, but I have a feeling I'll be craving Jello in a little bit. Shall we?"

* * *

**A/N 2: The restaurant is real. It can be found in Dover, NJ and it does seem a little sketchy from the outside, but the food is really good. The mural around the parking lot is also worth taking a minute to admire if you're there. The voices still haven't settled their disagreement over where to take the end of this story. Votes for continuing with the young versions versus switching to the adults and filling in through flashback will be considered.**


	4. After Dinner Jello

**Disclaimer: Still have no power over, nor money resulting from these guys.**

**A/N: Here y'all go, a little bit sooner than sometimes, but after only one chapter this weekend I figured I'd post sooner since I had it done.

* * *

**

**After Dinner Jello**

Sam

Sam had been quiet on the ride back from the restaurant, contemplating her situation.

_I want Jack. He wants me, but where is this going? Is he really interested in dating me? We've been friends for so long I'd almost given up on him. I don't want to loose him if I'm wrong or I end up disappointing him. I know he was sleeping with Sarah. I've never slept with anyone. I want to, with him. He's the only one I've ever really imagined as my first. I'm not sure I'm ready yet though…What if he gets tired of waiting? What's the point of waiting?_

Sam thought about her recurring dream of Jack. It was always New Years, in her mind, when he finally came to see her as a woman and she always woke up in his arms. A new year, a new era, a new woman.

_That's such a girly girl cliché! How much do I actually want that? If I want to follow that it's now or never, I don't want to wait a full year…probably need to work on building up to that._

As they neared their homes Sam shifted sideways in her seat so that she could watch Jack more easily. She was fascinated by his buzz cut hair, remembering how it would curl slightly at longer lengths and itching to run her hands over the short brown fuzz. Her eyes roamed his face, the masculine features still caught on the edge of maturity. He looked relaxed and comfortable apparently focused on the road ahead.

_I wonder what he's thinking about. Me?_

Sam reached out and placed her hand on his knee and squeezed lightly. When he only glanced at her quickly before turning back to the road she decided to be a little bolder and slide her hand up his thigh. This earned her a slight glare and one of Jack's hands gripping her wrists.

"Almost home. Still up for Jello Samantha? I'll just park in my driveway then."

Sam laughed.

"Like you'd really park in my drive, walk me to the door then drive across the street to your house. Waste of gas that."

Jack parked the car and waited, leaning against the hood, for Sam to join him before walking around back to let them into his parent's house.

"Mom, Dad, I'm back. Samantha and I are going upstairs to use my telescope."

"Thanks Jonathan. Samantha, nice to see you again. I assume you'll be around for your patents' New Year's Eve party, so we'll see you around."

"Of course, Sir. My parents are excited about hosting this year, though my mom's getting slightly nervous about the details. I'll see you later sir."

Jack had grabbed a tray of blue Jello from the fridge, while Sam had been talking to his father. Now he grabbed her hand and pulled her eagerly towards the stairs. Sam smiled at the sly grin that played over his face.

_He's got something up his sleeve. He looks like the cat that caught the canary._

Sam trailed the enthusiastic Jack up the stairs and through his room to the widow's walk where he kept his telescopes.

* * *

Jack

Jack walked through the door out onto the balcony and turned to watch Sam's reaction. Her jaw dropped as she took in the scene in front of her. The balcony rail had been wrapped with small white Christmas lights. The two person Popazon chair that had formerly sat in the corner of Jack's room had been moved to sit next to his twin telescopes and piled high with blankets.

"Oh, Jack! When did you…how long have you been planning this?"

"I've had a month or so to think about it. Janet deserves most of the credit though. She's quite the romantic."

Jack reached down and placed the Jello on a small space heater, flipping it on. He took Sam's jacket and chucked it back into his room along with his. He joined her in the chair, tucking blankets around them.

_She looks happy. I like that…utoh, expression turning serious. What's going on in that fascinating mind of her's. She's always over thinking._

"Jack…not to play to stereotypes here, but I have a girly question to ask."

"You know you can ask me anything you want. Of course I can't promise I'll be serious about it."

Sam smacked Jack lightly on the arm.

"Jack, for once in your…"

"Easy Samantha. I was just teasing. Of course I'll be serious. So…?"

Sam swallowed audibly, nervously.

_This can't be good. Why is she so nervous?_

"Jack…is this…you and me…tonight, everything…a one time thing? A diversion? Is this for real Jack? Because I keep feeling like I'm going to wake up and I just need to know…need to hear you say, that I'm not crazy. Am I?"

_Is that all? I can handle this._

"You're quite sane Samantha Carter….of course this is more than a one night thing! You're too important to me for that. Besides, I know too many people who would murder me if I ever dicked you around like that. The girls especially, took a shine to you during your visit and I'm sure it won't surprise you when I say that they should not be crossed lightly."

_Phew! I didn't remember it sounding like such a speech when I practiced. I can't believe that I had to practice something like that. Would've been damn embarrassing to fumble through something like that. I hope it didn't come across too pat. At least she's not frowning anymore._

Jack reached his hand out for hers. He found it resting on top of a knee and squeezed lightly.

"You can be girly with me any time you want Samantha. We wouldn't be having this conversation if you weren't a girl."

Jack gave her his best lewd stare and looked her body up and down. Not that it got him much as they were both tucked under blankets at the moment.

"I don't mind being a girl, just being girly. This is a fantastic setup Jack. What are we looking at tonight?"

"Well I thought maybe an old standby…I have the 'scopes focused on the crab nebula but if you'd rather look at something else…"

"No, no…that's good with me. I like nebulae they look different every time."

* * *

Sam

She leaned forward and peered through the telescope's eye piece. A misty cloud glowed colorfully back at her. The nebula was a bright green-blue in the center, diffusing outward and laced with red-orange threads.

_Fascinating. I wonder what it would look like up close. Would it be just as beautiful or would it be too bright to contemplate like the sun? If you got too close I guess it would be dark. It is the result of a Super Nova after all._

Sam could feel Jack watching her instead of the sky. When his scrutiny became too much she turned to call him on it. For a moment his eyes flitted from her. When they returned Sam saw more in them than usual, some of which she couldn't name.

"Come here Samantha."

Jack's voice was little more than a raspy whisper as he reached for her. Sam followed him easily, sliding her body along his, ending up stretched on top of him across the bowl of the chair. His left hand wrapped around her waist while his right played with her hair. Sam's right hand was braced on the swell of his chest as her right caressed his cheek. This time she initiated the kissing, leaning down ever so slightly to close the gap between them.

As their tongues tangled for long moments Sam felt Jack's hand slip under her sweater to roam her back. She stiffened slightly as he brazenly popped the clasp of her bra and slid his hand around to caress her naked skin. Her hesitant breath was released on a moan and the hand in her hair held her tight sealing the moan into his mouth.

_Well don't just sit there like a rag doll Samantha. You've been itching to explore his body for years and now you have the perfect moment. Take advantage of it._

In accordance with her inner monologue Sam's hand smoothed over Jack's chest feeling the strong fevered beat of his heart, the raised ridges of his stomach, the heat of his skin against hers. Her other hand flitted down to join the first in pushing his shirt up his body. And this time when she felt him hard against her thigh she didn't jerk away. Eventually they both began to run short of breath and their hands stilled as their lips parted so they could come up for air.

* * *

Jack

His eyes blinked open and he stared at her, waiting, wanting to loose himself again in the blue depths of her eyes, to be distracted from the uncomfortable fit of his pants. Eventually her eyelids fluttered shut again breaking the connection and she lowered her head to his chest. Jack tucked her under his chin and wrapped both arms around her waist.

"Goodnight Jack."

Sam whispered sleepily, the words muffled against him. Her gentle caresses gradually slowed to stillness and Jack listened in awe as her breathing fell into the slow steady rhythm of sleep.

_I should probably take her home._

The thought broke through his reverie after some indefinite time.

_How could she fall asleep so easily? I'm still too worked up to just drift off. Of course having her curled up against me isn't helping. I need to make sure she gets home. No sleepovers for us. Not with both our parents around._

"Samantha…time to get you to your bed now honey."

"Your bed?"

"Not a good idea right now. Don't think your parents would appreciate it, and I'm trying to stay in your dad's good graces."

"It's too cold out. I don't want to walk home."

"You're outside already, sleepy head. Besides, as you pointed out earlier it's a waste to drive across the street. Up you get Samantha. I'll walk you home."

Jack finally got Sam out of the chair, bundled into her coat, and out the door, moving towards her house.

"Jack?"

"Yes Samantha?"

"Would you spend tomorrow afternoon with me?...at the mall? I still have a couple of Christmas presents to pickup and I don't want to go alone."

"Are you sure you want _me_ there?"

"Yes."

"Okay. I know you have practice in the morning, so why don't you stop by when your ready to go shopping."

"Thanks Jack. For everything. I had a wonderful evening."

"You're welcome. Sleep well Samantha."

Jack gave Sam a soft kiss on the forehead and opened the door to her house for her.

"Sweet dreams Jack" was the last thing he heard as the door shut behind her.

_Very sweet and very frustrating, _came Jack's mental reply as he headed back to his own empty bed. It wasn't until he was climbing into bed that he remembered, _we didn't touch the Jello.

* * *

_

**A/N2: Chapter edited (one little pharse added) and reposted because Lady Raider made a good point in the first review to come in and I didn't want there to be any confusion. Don't worry, I plan to be fairly obvious about what happens between them, so when they go further there shouldn't be any question. Hence the question in the beginning about rating changes.**


	5. Family

**Disclaimer: See every other chapter ever posted here.**

**A/N: Nope, not much here today, just an apology for taking a while with this one.

* * *

**

**A Family Holiday**

Sam

"Come on Sam, this is not the morning to sleep in! It's Christmas! Time for presents!"

Sam groaned and rolled over in the small lumpy bed.

_God! He's as bad as a two year old!_

"Grow up Mark. You rarely get up before noon. Couldn't you at least let me sleep til 7? Everything will still be there in an hour or two. The sun's not even up."

"Oh fine, spoilsport."

Mark pouted and headed out of the room.

"You could always go wake Mom and Dad."

Sam tossed at his retreating back. She could practically hear his eyes roll. She flopped back on the bed and tried to fall back to sleep.

_Great! Now I'm actually awake. Well I can't exactly go let Mark know that he won…how to kill time?_

As she leaned over to search for the book she knew she'd brought with her to her grandparents' house, she caught sight of Cupid sitting on her bedside table and an image of Jack as he'd been on Saturday, a goofy grin plaster on his face had her pausing to stifle a quick giggle.

**oOo Flashback oOo**

They'd been at the mall for almost two hours and Jack was beginning to get antsy. For the first hour he'd been good, helping Sam pick out the perfect video game, DVD, and CD for Mark. He'd gotten bored while she'd finished picking out the prefect gift for Cassie. Now they were in Spencer's so Sam could pick out a gag gift for Jonas.

"How bout this?"

Sam looked over to where Jack was holding up a corset and panty set in fire red pleather with black trim.

"I don't think it comes in Jonas's size Jack."

"What about Cassie's size?"

"Ja-ack! Didn't need to think about that! Besides," Sam said as she looked through the rack, "I think this one's much prettier."

Sam held up a tank top with matching boy shorts in pale blue. The bottom of the tank and most of the shorts were made of a sheer mesh material. Jack's eye darkened and widened as he took in the outfit.

"In your dreams pal," Sam murmured in his ear as she put the set back. "I'm going to go look at the key chains. Entertain yourself for a few minutes, will you."

**oOo**

Sam looked around the store for Jack. She'd finished picking out the perfect snarky keychain for Jonas and she was ready to go. Noting that he was browsing through the holiday display at the front of the store Sam made an impulse decision and headed over to the cashier. After she'd made her purchase and stuffed the new bag inside the old one, she walked over to Jack, who stood with his back to her.

"Ready to go Jack?"

"Just a second. What do you think of this as part of my Christmas Eve outfit?"

He placed a set of antlers on his head and turned around expectantly. Sam began to laugh. He had on a fake red nose to compliment the antlers and a gigantic grin.

"I'm not sure Pastor Peter would approve. It would be rather distracting."

Eventually she convinced him to put the costume pieces away and they headed out of the store.

**oOo End Flashback oOo**

_That was a fun day. Actually it was a fun weekend. I love coming here for Christmas, but I wish Jack was here too. I wonder what he's doing now. Probably sleeping, like I should be. Stupid brother!

* * *

_

Jack

Jack was thrashing back and forth in his bed, caught in the grip of a not so pleasant dream.

**oOo Jack's Dream oOo**

They were under fire, from the front and off to his left, a dense forest behind them and ridgeline off to his right. Sam, Daniel, and T were crouched alongside him behind a fallen log.

"So much for friendly natives. Darn Snakeheads! Fall back to the Stargate. T, you take point."

_Snakeheads? Stargate?_

"Carter, you're with Daniel. I'll be right behind you."

_Carter?_

His friends took off running while Jack returned fire. After he'd counted to 10 he went after them. Before long he'd caught up with Sam who'd stopped to cover his retreat. He grabbed her arm, yanking her along with him as he passed. Sam hadn't been prepared for this and she stumbled, tripping both of them. Jack began a long string of mental curses as they toppled down into the ravine below them. He tried to roll so that he landed underneath Sam, but by the time they reached the bottom they were laying alongside each other both seriously banged up.

_Crap! What the Hell is going on here?_

Jack sat up slowly, one hand pressed to his forehead, and looked around. The ravine was narrow, with steep, rocky sides and a small stream trickling under Sam, who lay a few feet away unmoving. He rolled to his knees and crawled, wincing in pain, over to Sam. He turned her onto her back and leaned over to check her pulse and breathing before running his hands over her to check for broken bones. Her pulse was weak and her breaths were shallow, but nothing seemed broken.

"Carter…Carter…wake up! We need to move. We're too exposed here. Carter! Carter!"

_Why am I calling her Carter? She's still not moving! This can't be good._

"Samantha…Sam."

Jack whispered in her ear, brushing a strand of damp hair off her forehead. She shifted slightly into his hand and mumbled unintelligibly. Breathing a small sigh of relief Jack looked around them again. This time he spotted an overhang several yards upstream from their current position, at a bend in the ravine. He struggled to his feet, stifling groans of pain. Jack bent down and hefted Sam's limp form into his arms. He staggered across the rocky terrain towards the small cave. When he reached his goal he sank down with his back to the wall trying to ignore the shooting pain in his knees. He tucked Sam's head under his chin, cradling her body against his chest.

"We're going to be okay Sam. I just need to …"

Exhaustion took over as adrenaline fled and Jack passed out with Sam in his arms.

**oOo**

"Wake up sleepy head."

Jack stirred at the hand rocking his shoulder.

"I know you're a tired, over-worked, college student, but it's after 10 am on Christmas. Time to get up."

"I'm up…I'm up. Happy Mom?"

"If you're not downstairs in ten minutes I'm sending your father up, mister."

Jack groaned and pushed himself to a sitting position.

_What was that dream? What does that all seem so familiar? Calling Samantha, Carter…being in charge of her and Danny and T…Stargate? Why this? Why now? What happened to good old fashioned wet dreams? Of course if I'd been having **that** dream it would have been damn awkward for Mom. With my luck she would've woken me up at exactly the wrong moment and I'd have been screaming 'Samantha'. I'm not sure I'd have been able to go downstairs after that. Too late to go back to sleep now. Time to go see what reality brings.

* * *

_

Sam

"Awe! Thanks Mark!"

Sam had just finished unwrapping a teddy bear with incredibly soft fur, proudly sporting a T-shirt with his college's logo emblazoned across the chest.

"Well I figured sine you seem to have made up your mind about where you were going already I'd just be the first to welcome you to the club."

"This better not jinx it! I've barely even sent in my application."

"Like they'd let in a dimwit like me and not my geeked out little sis…."

"You said it…not me!"

"Now children…must you do this this morning? The banter is cute, but I haven't even had my coffee yet."

"Sorry Mom. Why don't you open this while Mark gets your coffee?"

_God I've missed this….Where did that come from? How can I miss this? My family? I'm still living at home. Weird._

As Mark walked to the kitchen Sam popped up from her seat on the floor and stole his seat on the couch, curling up next to her grandfather. Sam watched her family interact around her smiling and dreaming about one day sharing something like this with Jack.

**oOo Sam's dream oOo**

It was spring, just barely. The temperature was just warm enough for them to be sitting outside without jackets and they were taking advantage of it. Sam looked over at the man sitting next to her on the small dock, a fishing pole in the water. His hair had gone grey and his face had aged over the years, but he remained incredibly handsome to her. There were slight bags under his eyes as if he'd just begun to relax/recover from a very stressful situation. They sat close together, not quite touching, without talking, a silent understanding between people who had spent so long together.

"We should have done this years ago."

"Yes, well, let's not dwell."

A noise from the cabin behind them caused Sam to turn her head slightly. Danny and T were coming around the corner of the cabin carrying a large camping cooler between them.

"Catch anything yet Jack?"

"Nope. All quiet here."

"I believe you are wasting you time O'Neill. There are no fish in this place."

"Not the point T. Not the point at all."

As if to contradict them all a solitary fish jumped in the pond.

"Close enough."

Danny grabbed some beers out of the cooler and carried them out onto the dock. Sam took one and smiled at Jack as he took the other. The foursome sat in comfortable silence as the sun set over the lake.

**oOo**

_Interesting. Where did Danny and T come from? I know Jack considers them good friends, but family? I would have though we'd have kids by that point in our lives. I wonder if cabins like that exist. It seems like the perfect vacation spot. Maybe some day…_

The word 'always' whispered through Sam's mind in Jack's voice, causing her to start slightly. She straightened on the couch, returned to the familiar scene of her grandparents' house filled with her family on Christmas, and smiled knowing that whatever happened she'd always have the people in front of her to support her.

* * *

**A/N2: Okay so this note's a little longer. I wanted people to come into this chapter with an open mind. So this is not what I originally intended when I sat down to write the chapter, but it is what came out. So I figured I'd put it up, especially since I couldn't get Sam and Jack to cooperate when I tried to rewrite. I guess I've made my decision about where I'm going at the end of this fic. Adult angst coming soon, well as soon as I get through 'The Holidays' anyways. If this gets totally flamed I may consider a third attempt at writing this chapter, but until then I'm going to continue with what I've got. Happy Easter to all who celebrate.**


	6. Unexpected Responses

**Disclaimer: Nope still not mine.**

**Spoilers: None here, we're still seriously AU**

**A/N: Sorry this chapter's a little late. I'm one of those evil authors who write WIPs and real life has a tendency to get in the way, esp given that the end of the semester's coming up and that means lots of fun projects, papers, and presentations to prepare. Fun Fun. Well, actually this is. And now, without further delay….

* * *

**

**The Holidays**

**Chapter 6:** Unexpected Responses

Jack

Christmas had been fun, but Jack was beginning to go stir crazy. He knew he had less than a week left at home and that he'd only been there about the same amount of time, but with nowhere to go and nothing to do his mother was driving him nuts.

"Jack! Stop fidgeting. It's very distracting. Go outside and run around or something. I feel like I'm dealing with toddler you again."

"Mom it's below freezing out. Way too cold to just 'go out and play'."

"Fine, go to the gym or something then. The Carters are supposed to be back later today. Please just don't break anything before then…yourself included."

_Carter's coming back today. Carter's coming back today._

Jack skipped off to his room to change into workout clothes and headed off to the gym.

oOo

Two hours later and thoroughly tired out from a run, a session with the punching bag, and some weight lifting, a much subdued Jack ambled back into the house and upstairs to shower. He was undressed and stepping into the warm water before he realized the significance of the green minivan parked in the driveway across the road.

_They're ba-ack. Hmm…what to do tonight. Samantha or Mark? Woah, didn't mean it that way. Maybe we could all go out…like we used to, before Sam became jail bait. Since that doesn't apply anymore…_

Jack rushed through his shower and dressed quickly, pulling on a new green sweater and his favorite jeans.

"I'm going next door Mom."

Jack was out the door before she could reply. He practically skipped across the street, a large grin on his face. He didn't bother with the front door, and walked around back to let himself in, as the family did. He ran into Mr. Carter in the kitchen.

"Merry Christmas, Mr Carter."

"Ah, Jonathan. Nice to see you. I was wondering how long it would be before you showed up over here."

"Sir?"

"I may be old son, but I'm not deaf. Mark had been teasing Samantha incessantly, at least when he thinks I'm not around. I know you spent a bit of time with her, last weekend, before we left to visit their grandparents."

Jack was starting to feel very nervous. Jacob Carter had always treated him well as Mark's friend, but Jack knew he was very protective of Sam.

"Now I know you're a good kid Jonathan and I don't have to tell you to take good care of her. Just remember I have a gun and a shovel and I know how to use them, if I need to."

Jack shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot trying to come up with an adequate response. He was saved by Sam and Mark, rounding the corner from the living room.

"Dad, stop torturing Jack. He's been quite the gentleman so far."

Sam kissed her father on the cheek and walked over to give Jack a hug, tucking herself alongside him.

"Don't mind Dad. He knows I'd never speak to him again if he ran you off."

"Besides, he'd have to beat me to you and I only live a room away," Mark chimed in as he reached over to slap Jack on the shoulder.

"Been having a tough time stuck at home Jack?"

"Yeah, there haven't even been any good games on tv."

Jack began to relax as the conversation shifted from his relationship with Sam to sports. A few minutes later the final person in the house came down the stairs to join the group in the kitchen.

"I'm going to start some laundry soon, so you kids better get anything you need washed up to the laundry room pronto. That means you Mark. I know you're planning to head back to school on the first and that's only two days from now. Oh, hi Jack. How was you Christmas?"

"Good, thank you Mom."

* * *

Sam

Sam smiled as Jack addressed her mother.

_He's already a part of the family. He looked so nervous when Dad was harassing him. Guess he doesn't know that he's just about the only guy Dad would actually like to see me dating._

Sam glared at Jacob, reprimanding him for his earlier behavior towards Jack. When he caught his daughter's stare Jacob merely smiled and shrugged as if to say, "No harm done." Sam sighed and laid her head on Jack's shoulder. Instinctively his arm tightened on her shoulder and he looked down to smile at her. Sam smiled back the turned to loos at her mother.

_Mom looks so happy. I guess she agrees with Dad, that this is a good thing. She'd better agree. She's always known how I feel about Jack._

"I was wondering if Samantha and Mark would like to catch a movie or something tonight. I know you just got back and you're having a big party tomorrow, but it's been so boring here, with all the kids gone."

"Easy, Jack. I'm not going to say no. Sam and Mark can go if they want. Why don't you stay for dinner? We were just going to order from Primavera's Pizza."

"Sweet! Thanks, Mom. I'll be back in a few minutes. Just have to grab something from home."

Jack dropped a quick kiss on Sam's forehead, removed his hand from her shoulder and bounced out the door. Sam blushed under the watchful eyes of her family.

_Don't they have anything better to do than stare at me?_

"I'm glad you're happy Sam."

"Thanks, Mom."

"All right, let's get some of this mess straightened up."

oOo

The presents had been stashed under the tree, the suitcases brought upstairs, and other random bags unpacked by the time Jack returned and the pizza arrived. Dinner had gone quickly with the guys discussing football and hockey while Sam and her mom talked about swimming and classes. Sam had purposefully seated herself across from Jack to try to avoid further speculation from her family. However the first time their fingers ahd brushed while reaching for the same slice of pizza and their gazes had locked she'd discovered her mistake. It was much harder to break from his gaze than it would have been to pretend that she was unaffected by his body next to hers.

_His eyes…so soft and sweet. Snap out of it Samantha. You don't need to give Mark more of a reason to tease you._

Sam had been the first to break eye contact by shifting her focus to their fingers on the pizza.

* * *

Mark

After dinner it hadn't taken them overly long to settle on a movie. Most choices had been labeled as too girl or too childish by the boys, so they compromised on Spiderman 2. The theater was mostly empty so they'd gotten good seats with Jack in-between Mark and Sam.

The movie was good, and the stadium seats of the theater were comfortable, but Mark was distracted. He couldn't help but notice that his best friend's hand was running up and down his younger sister's thigh. He'd become quite adept at ignoring Jack's actions when he'd been dating Sarah, but usually Catherine was around to help. And now it was his sister, not some unimportant fling.

_Calm down Carter! He's not doing anything that's actually inappropriate. Sam's a big girl. If she doesn't like where his hand is she'll do something about it. See, there, she's…oh crap! Stop watching! Stop thinking about…just make it stop!_

Mark tapped Jack on the shoulder to get his attention.

"Jack…I know you're dating Sam and knowing you I'm sure you've fooled around some, but could you NOT do it in front of me? She's my little sister and I can handle it in abstract, but if you keep doing that right in front of me I may have to kick your ass, whether Sam's happy or not. So please…just stop!"

Jack's eyes widened and he snatched his hand out of Sam's lap. Mark rolled his eyes and tried to turn his attention back to the movie. There was nothing he could do, however, when Sam reached over and placed her hand on Jack's thigh.

_Damn it!_

Mark turned sideways away from the other two thankful that the movie was almost over.

_Make a note…do not go out with your younger sister and her boyfriend, especially if he's your best friend and you know his sexual history.

* * *

_

Sam

At the time Sam hadn't quite understood why Jack had jerked his hand away in the middle of the movie. She certainly hadn't been complaining, in fact his touch had made her whole body tingle and her stomach flip. Now that they were out of the theater, she thought she'd figured it out. Mark had made a point of getting between her and Jack and he hadn't been able to meet her eyes.

_Time to nip this in the bud._

"Mark, what's going on? You can barely look at me."

"Come on Sam. Don't!"

"Don't what, Mark?"

"Do we have to do this here, in public? In front of him?"

"His name is Jack. He's your best friend and he happens to be dating me. That's the problem isn't it? So yes, we have to do this in front of him."

"Fine. Can we at least do this in the car?"

Sam looked at him expectantly, after climbing into the front seat. Jack sat in the back alone.

"Look, Sam, I know you're happy with Jack, and I'm glad for you. But you're still my little sister. Jack, I know you really like Sam and you pretty much always have. But you're my best friend. I know too much about you and care too much about her. So could you both please not be so demonstrative around me? …Sam if he tries to push you into anything you're not ready for you have my permission to kick the crap out of him. And Jack if you ever do anything to hurt her I will hunt you down and you'll wish I had killed you quickly! Understood?"

Mark stared at Jack in the rearview mirror. Sam put her hand on his arm.

"Mark…thank you for the offer, but that won't be necessary."

I meant it Sam. You wanted to know what I was thinking. Happy now?"

"Well I'm kinda glad it's out in the open and I'm sure you feel better now too. Why don't you just drop me off at Jack's? That way you don't have to lie awake wondering what the sounds coming from my room are."

"Shit! Sam, did you have to go there? You've been spending way too much time with Jack!"

Sam merely smiled saucily at Mark and turned in her seat to blow Jack a kiss. The rest of the ride home was quiet. Just as Mark was heading into the Carter's house Sam shouted his name from across the lawn.

"Hey Mark…sleep tight."

Then, as Mark watched in horrified amusement, she grabbed Jack and pulled his mouth down to hers. She melted against Jack as his arms slipped around her waist. Sam's intent to torment Mark was forgotten as she lost herself in Jack.

"Let's take this inside Samantha."

Sam shivered against Jack and nodded her assent.

_Thank God. Maybe he'll finally do something about these stupid butterflies in my stomach._

**

* * *

A/N2: I guess you could consider that a cliff hanger, but not really. Feedback is, as always, appreciated. **


	7. Build up

**Disclaimer: Yeah, this little AU still doesn't give me any sort of permanent control over the characters herein or any ability to earn money from them. Nor do I really want such a responsibility. There are too many ppl who are way better at it than me.

* * *

**

**Chapter 7: The Build-up**

Sam

Sam awoke slowly to noise and movement downstairs, still tired from lack of sleep. It had been after 1 am when she'd snuck back into the house, more than two hours after they'd returned from the movie. In those two hours things with Jack had gone amazingly. It had taken her over an hour to calm down and fall asleep after returning to her bed. She wasn't having much better luck controlling her body's response to her memories this morning.

_Get a grip Samantha! It's not like that was the first time you've seen Jack without his shirt on. True, but it was definitely the first time I've been topless with him, with his hands on my body!_

oOo

They hadn't started out in Jack's bed. It had seemed like the quickest way to warm up after they'd spent too long stargazing in the cold winter night. Sharing their body heat and burying themselves under blankets had seemed only logical. The change in intent from touching for warmth to touching out of desire had been a short slide down a slippery slope. The speed with which their hands had raced over each other's bodies had eventually slowed and gentled. Jack's eyes had widened at her boldness when Sam had stripped his shirt from him. He hadn't moved, allowing her the freedom to explore his body, until she'd begun to unbutton her own shirt. He'd captured her hands in one of his and raised them above her head.

"Are you sure Sam?"

"Yes Jack."

His lips had been soft on hers as his free hand traced down her arm and side to her hip before trailing up along the row of buttons holding her shirt together. He had opened her shirt quickly then taken his time smoothing it back from her body and up her arms. He freed her hands to completely remove the shirt, using both of his hands to lift her slightly off the bed to allow him access to the snap of her blue satin bra.

oOo

Even now Sam groaned at the memory of the feel of his body pressed to hers, his hands and eventually his mouth worshipping her. The feeling of nervous excitement she'd been carrying all evening had expanded to fill her entire body and then his hands had gone to the snap of her jeans.

* * *

Jack

Jack awoke remembering the feel of Sam underneath him. His roughened fingers had reveled in the silky smoothness of her skin as he'd explored every slop and curve offered to him. The rational part of his brain had ceased to function the moment she had begun to unbutton her own shirt. He could barely remember stopping her nimble fingers and finishing the job himself and he was still amazed at how open and responsive she'd been.

_And that was even before I got in her pants….okay that sounded really crude even in my own mind. I'm such a typical guy. She deserves so much more. But how can I resist?_

He had been acting on instinct, searching for further confirmation that he affected her as powerfully as she affected him. His brain had reengaged moments after he'd eased down the zipper of her pants. Something about the contrast between the plain cotton of Sam's panties warm from the heat of her body and the cool, raspy denim of her jeans had snapped Jack's trance. The mere memory of the look on her face and the moan that had escaped her lips as he'd slowly withdrawn his hand had him aching. He hadn't expected the guilt.

oOo

"Sam…Samantha…look at me baby. Sam, I need you to open your eyes."

It had seemed like an eternity to Jack as he waited, poised about her body, for Sam to open her eyes and focus on him. When he knew he had her full attention he'd traced her cheek with his thumb, kissed her hard, and rolled off her onto his back.

_That was close. We're not ready for this. She's not ready for this, and apparently I don't have as much control as I thought I did. Taking this further tonight would be a bad idea, especially after mark's comments earlier._

Jack had been staring blankly at the ceiling, one of his hands still resting on Sam's hip, while these thoughts chased through his mind.

"Jack?"

_She sounds nervous. Oh god…I hope I didn't scare her. I keep forgetting she's never done this before. She responds so gracefully. I should probably answer her…_

"Yes baby?"

"Why?"

"Why what Sam?"

"Why did you…you know…"

Sam trailed off and Jack sensed the vague hand gestures she was making.

"Start or stop?"

"Either…both…Jack…"

This time Sam shrugged.

"I…Sam…we…"

Jack heaved a sigh and rolled on his side to look at Sam.

"You know I've had 'inappropriate' thoughts about you for years now but I'm soo much older and you've never done this before. You deserve much better. I mean we're skirting the edge of legality here. It's not exactly the best way to start a relationship. I don't want you to feel pressured. You already have me. You don't need to do this to keep my attention. …Not that 'this' is bad I just don't…"

Sam had cut off his rambling flow of words by pressing a hand to his lips.

"Jack if I didn't understand that already I wouldn't be here now. But since you're less comfortable than I am…I'm going to go home now."

Jack had watched as Sam slid out of his bed. She'd turned her back on him to fix up her pants and settle herself back into her bra. He'd been fascinated by her fingers as they'd nimbly buttoned up her shirt. His eyes had continued up her body to her face.

_Doh! She doesn't look happy…more like resigned. I need to do something about this…_

"Samantha…are we okay?"

Sam had turned from the doorway to look back at him, shirtless and perched nervously half out of his bed.

"It's fine Jack. I'll see you at the part tonight."

"I meant what I said about wanting to do this…just not tonight."

"I know Jack."

He'd sat wide eyed and motionless, scared of saying the wrong thing as Sam left the doorway to walk back towards the bed. She'd moved to stand in front of him.

"Good night Jack."

Sam planted a quick kiss on his forehead and walked away. This time she didn't pause in his doorway on the way out. Jack had sat unmoving until he heard the front door close. Then he'd collapsed backward onto his bed, mentally berating himself for a while before finally falling into a restless sleep.

* * *

Sam

_Time to get moving Samantha. You know Mom's probably got tons of things for you to be helping with. Great! Another fun day full of cooking, cleaning, decorating, and other last minute part details. Better get to it…the sooner the crap gets finished the sooner the fun begins._

Sam rolled out of bed, dressed in her favorite sweats and t-shirt, and trundled downstairs to join the workforce.

oOo

Hours later the only task left for Sam was that of getting herself made-up for the party, and instead of moving Sam sat staring at her closet. She'd picked out an outfit for the party days ago but now she was questioning her decision. She'd already showered and put on the baby blue mesh underwear set she'd purchased at Spencer's before Christmas. Now she was vacillating between pairing the fluid ankle length black skirt with the sleeveless shimmery gold v-neck sweater of the mandarin collared black silk shirt with a silver floral design.

_Well…the v-neck's more flirty and looks really good, but the floral's more subtle and I know he hasn't seen it before. Hmm…time to call Cassie.

* * *

_

Jack

_Why am I nervous? I've gone to this party every year forever and I've never been nervous…well, okay not this kind of nervous. I wonder what Sam's expecting tonight. Guess there's only one way to find out._

Jack headed out of his room.

"Mom, you look amazing, as always."

"Thanks Jack. You're looking rather sharp yourself. Ready to go?"

"Yep. You?"

"As soon as your father finds his shoes."

"All right campers…time to move out. We've got a party to get to."

"We're just waiting for you Dad."

The three O'Neills crossed the street together, running into some of the other neighbors on the way, so that it was a large amicable group which rang the Carters' doorbell. In all the commotion Jack was unable to locate Sam. Instead he placed himself on a barstool situated in one corner of the large front room so that he had a good view of all comings and goings. While he waited Jack though back over the years of these parties.

They'd grown more elaborate through the years. What had started out as a small, impromptu gathering of two families had morphed into a tradition widely anticipated throughout the neighborhood. Most often it had been hosted by the Carters of the O'Neills, though a few other families had taken a turn. He and Sam had developed their own tradition, skipping the final countdown and singing in favor of stargazing, regardless of the party's location. It was always the same thing. Jack would tell the story of Ursa major and minor, the two bears stuck in the sky and then align the telescope with the big dipper and the North Star. Over the past few years it had been difficult for Jack to keep the final part of the routine to a chaste kiss on the forehead or cheek. Last year he'd avoided the issue entirely, but returning to school immediately after Christmas.

_I wonder how Samantha took that. I'm not sure whether I'd rather know that she'd been disappointed or indifferent. I never did like disappointing her. Just thinking about those baby blues shadowed in pain hurts. She is…exquisite._

Sam entered the room laughing at a comment from an as yet unidentifiable person behind her. Happiness shown in her eyes and the back lighting from the stairs created a halo out of her hair. Their eyes met across the room and, impossibly, her smile widened. When she broke eye contact to look back at Cassie, Jack took the opportunity to study her. The black and silver shirt was high collared and the skirt was long, but now Jack knew what lay underneath and he couldn't stop his mind from comparing the two images of Samantha Carter. Either way the woman crossing the room to him was simply stunning.

* * *

Sam

Sam smiled as Jack sat motionless, mouth open and eyes glazed as she moved towards him. She decided to torment him a little before settling in for the evening. Positioning herself between his legs and leaning into him, Sam whispered in Jack's ear.

"Just wait 'til you see what I've got under this."

Jack groaned.

"I've seen plenty Samantha, and thinking about it right now is not going to help me through this party."

"Ah, but you haven't seen my surprise. You'll have to wait until later for that."

With that Sam kissed Jack lightly on the cheek and moved off to rejoin Cassie and Jonas. It had taken Jack several minutes to collect himself and join the small group of friends.

oOo

An hour later it was nearing time for Sam and Jack to pull their disappearing act. Sam had said goodnight to Cassie and Jonas and gone in search of Jack. She hadn't been surprised to find him discussing the upcoming Bowl games with Mark, Jacob, and some of the other neighborhood men.

" 'Scuse me guys…I need to borrow Jack for a while."

He waited until they were out of earshot.

"Samantha, I'm not sure this would be a good idea this year. Not with your parents and brother knowing that we're dating and definitely not given Mark's reaction last night."

"Just give up now Jack. You're not getting out of this."

Jack winced at her tone, not entirely sure whether Sam was actually upset or not.

"You ditched me last year because you thought it was awkward and it stunk. I know Mark would be more worried if I suddenly started acting abnormally and sticking around now would certainly qualify. Besides, I can't show you your surprise with all these people around."

Sam had known the mention of the surprise would do it. Jack hated surprises, but he was naturally curious and thus inevitably drawn to them.

"All right Samantha. Let's head somewhere a little less crowded. Would you like to be in charge of everything else this year too?"

Jack helped Sam into her coat and escorted her out the door into the cold crisp night. The nearly cloudless sky was practically perfect for what Sam had in mind.

_Seems even Mother Nature is trying to help me with this. Sweet!_

Sam's step was light as she followed Jack towards his house and their own private celebration.

* * *

**A/N: Once again…Yes, I am completely evil. :-) Actually I'm just a little devil, but don't worry too muchthe next chapter's already halfway written. I would have had this one up sooner, but my weekend was a bit crazy. It looks like I've only got one more chap in this particular tale, but don't worry…there will be more to this little series, though after I finish 'The Holidays' I'm not promising anything more before May 15th. Hopefully this'll allow me to get ahead in the fic and cut down on the randomness of my update schedule. Thanks to everyone who's still reading this, and as always let me know what you think, because it's always good to get a second opinion.**


	8. Fast Forward

**Disclaimer: Nope, still not mine by a long shot.**

**A/N1: I think once again I'm teetering over the line between T and M. I'm leaving the rating at T, but I will warn you that there is one, relatively small, section that some people would consider M. I have my doubts given what I've heard often passes for a party game among middle schoolers these days. Sometimes I think theseyoung teensknow more about sex than I do.

* * *

**

**Chapter 8: **Flash Forward

Sam

Sam woke from her dream happy, content, and comfortable. She allowed the memory to play on in her mind as she snuggled into the warm body next to her.

oOo

They hadn't made love that night. Jack still hadn't been convinced that this was really what she wanted. However she'd taken comfort in the flash of shock, desire, and need that he hadn't quite managed to suppress when she'd finally stripped down to her surprise. He'd barely been able to stutter out her name. His nervousness had been adorable to her and the final factor in her decision.

"Goodnight Jack."

She'd left him standing in the middle of his room and crawled into his bed. It had taken him long enough to join her that she'd almost fallen completely asleep. When he'd curled up behind her she'd been mildly surprised to realize that he'd stripped to his boxers. He'd stroked a hand from her shoulder down her arm to intertwine their fingers.

"You didn't have to…"

"No, but I wanted to."

He'd placed a soft kiss on her shoulder and they'd both drifted off to sleep.

oOo

Sam remembered how she'd woken before him that morning too. Back then, as now, sunlight had filtered through closed curtains to spread weak illumination through the room.

_Time to wake Jack. Since this seems to be a morning for walks down memory lane…_

Sam reached out and began tracing patterns on Jack's bare chest and stomach.

* * *

Jack

Jack didn't want to wake from his dream. His first time with Sam had been amazing and he didn't want to ruin the memory by waking to find out that she was no longer there. Originally the feeling of her hand on his skin had been comforting, grounding him to reality. Then it had become arousing. Now, twenty years later, he was afraid that it was just another reminder of how much he'd lost. So Jack screwed his eyes shut and willed himself into the dream.

"Oh no you don't. I know you're awake, Jack. Open your eyes and look at me. I'm real. This is real."

That did it. That little speech hadn't happened the first time.

_That's not right. She's supposed to tell me to trust her. To trust that she knows herself, mind and body, well enough to make this decision. Is she right? Is this real?_

Jack cracked open an eye. All he could see was a sliver of ceiling, but it was enough.. He was in his cabin in Minnesota. The only time he came here was…

"Sam? Baby?"

"I'm right here Jack. The same place I've been every morning for the past five years."

Jack opened his eyes fully and rolled his head to look at her.

_I swear she only gets more beautiful._

"Has it really been five years? I'm sorry I'm still so bad at this."

"It's okay Jack. I promise I'm not going anywhere. Besides, mornings like this one are becoming less common and some days I can barely even believe it myself. Twenty years ago I never could have imagined that this is how we'd end up, well at least not the way we got here."

"Me neither. Although this was certainly on my list of things to do…Happy New Year Mrs. O'Neill."

"That's Carter-O'Neill to you…and everyone else. Mrs. O'Neill makes me look around for your mom."

"Yeah, well Carter still makes me look for your brother."

"Lord, do you remember the look on his face that morning?"

"He seemed to have a tough time deciding whether to kill me first or just get the hell out and save it for later."

oOo

The pace of their love making had been slow. Jack had used all the tricks he'd learned so far to hold himself back and ensure that Sam was as ready as possible for the finale. It had been difficult for both of them during the first few moments and Jack had almost backed out completely. Sam had stopped him with a simple request.

"Kiss me."

He had, of course, complied and distracted her. By the time he'd regained enough confidence to touch her she'd been sighing happily and shifting eagerly beneath him. From there they'd both continued to completion and he'd collapsed along side her. They drifted back to sleep with Jack's head on her shoulder and his arm draped over her stomach. The sound of footfalls outside his door had reawakened them.

"Jack, you lazy bum, get your ass out of bed! We need to leave in an hour in order to get back in time for practice. I can't believe your mom let you sleep so late. Let's get a move…"

Mark moved down the hallway, opened Jack's bedroom and walked in. He stopped mid-speech when his brain registered the presence of two people in Jack's bed. One was obviously Jack. The other was clearly female, but hidden enough behind Jack as to be unidentifiable.

"Ja-ack…what do you think you're doing?"

Mark's tone turned dangerous.

"Nothing at the moment."

"Not the time for it, O'Neill. I can see two basic situations here: first, that's Sam in there with you or second that's not Sam. Either way I get to kick the shit out of you. So which is it going to be?"

"Carter, do we really need to get into this now? I'm sure Samantha's feeling distinctly uncomfortable at the moment."

"Sammie? Are you all right Sis?"

"Well I was doing better before you walked in and started threatening Jack."

"Sam…I…I'm gonna go. Jack, I'm leaving in 1 hour."

Mark backed out of the room and slammed the door behind him. He collapsed on the stairs and started lightly banging his head into the wall.

oOo

* * *

Sam

"You wouldn't take my calls for over a week. I'd started to worry that you weren't ever going to want to see me again."

"Yeah, well I sorta figured I wasn't any good to you dead. It took Catherine and Janet that long to talk Mark out of trying to kill me. Actually, Coach is the only reason we're still friends. He sat us down and told us that neither of us was going to play until we worked this out."

"I was so happy when you called. I was still incredibly nervous when I drove out to visit at the end of the season even though I'd talked to you almost every day, Mark once a week, and Catherine or Janet every other day."

"I was so thankful to T and Danny too. I can still hear T's response to some of Mark's ranting… 'Your sister seems sufficiently mature enough to make her own decision Mark Carter. Are you not glad she has chosen a man you respect so well?'"

"Did I ever tell you what Daniel said to me?... 'Jack, huh? Could be worse I suppose.' …We've certainly put those guys through a lot over the years. We're truly blessed to have them put up with us for so long."

Jack cupped Sam's face with his hand.

"I can't have survived any of it without you. The memory of you, especially of your graduation, you were beaming, kept me going through everything even when I couldn't talk to you. I'm sorry I was such an ass through it all. Thank you for giving me a second chance and sticking with me."

"Jack, how could I stop loving you? Through it all…Sara, Charlie, the black ops and top secret missions…you were only trying to do the right thing."

By now they were both crying and Sam leaned forward, squinting through the tears, to capture her husband's lips in a passionate kiss. Jack returned her kiss with equal fervor, his hands leaving her face to explore her body.

_He's so good with those hands. Soft touches…rough calluses…all the right spots…distracting._

Sam took advantage of the fact that Jack lay mostly alongside her to roll herself to the top. She caught his hands in hers and placed them on her hips.

"No moving."

Sam pulled her tank top over her head and smiled as Jack's eyes glazed over.

"Glad to see you still approve."

She leaned down to kiss him, deliberately rubbing against him as she moved, causing him to groan into her mouth. Breaking the kiss Sam sat up again to give herself space to stroke her hands over his body. She shifted, settling herself lower so that she could follow her hands with her mouth. Sam hooked her fingers into the elastic of his boxers and ran her tongue along their edge. She moved to pull the boxers down his legs.

"Well General you're up early this morning."

Sam whispered against him.

_General? Where did that come from?

* * *

_

Jack

Jack knew he could die happy at this moment as he watched his wife, his lover, his Samantha move to take him into her mouth. As he moaned and his eyes rolled towards the ceiling he caught a flash of movement elsewhere in the room.

_What the…_

"Shit! Danny? What the hell?"

Sam stilled instantly as she heard the name. She looked up at Jack to find him staring over her shoulder.

"Daniel Jackson…what are you doing in my bedroom, in my cabin, on New Year's Day?"

Jack watched Daniel's profile as he tried to decide where to look and what to say.

"Hi Jack. Sorry Sam. Umm…we, uh, need to talk. I'll…go wait in the kitchen. Yeah...uh…going now."

Daniel left the room and Sam lifted herself off of Jack and collapsed beside him on the bed.

"Well I guess we should get dressed."

Jack rolled out of bed, his back turned to Sam and the temptation she represented.

_What the hell is going on? How did Danny get up here? He's never been here before. He was supposed to be spending the semester break in Egypt with Janet and Sha'uri._

Jack paused to smile at the thought of his, now nearly grown, god-daughter. The girl had inherited her father's tendency to over talk, his sense of wonder, and her mother's no nonsense approach to life. It made for an interesting combination.

_Does this mean Janet and Sha'uri are here too? Why not bring T and Mark along for this lovely little reunion? This had better be damn good._

Jack stuck his head through the neck of an old college sweater and turned to Sam.

"Ready to go sort this out?"

"The sooner, the better I suppose."

Reluctantly the two walked down the short hallway to the large living room, hand in hand.

"O'Neill, Colonel Carter, it is good to see you."

Jack and Sam looked at each other, confused, before returning their gazes to the large dark skinned man standing in the center of the room.

"Nice to see you too T, but what's with the colonel bit? I've never been …"

"That's kinda why we're here," interjected Daniel.

"What are you talking about Daniel?"

"Well…uh…you see…the thing is…"

"What Daniel Jackson is attempting to say is that this is not real."

"Of course it is T. Look, if I pinch you it hurts. If you pinch me, it hurts more. Definitely not a dream."

"Actually Jack, it's more like the Matrix."

At this Sam felt the need to interject.

"So which of us is playing the savior role in this quasi-Christian allegory?"

"I wasn't so much referring to the movie as a whole, but the concept of the matrix itself, a collaborative intellectual existence with no connection to true physical reality."

"A concept which is unachievable at our society's current level of …"

Jack tuned the two out, knowing that such philosophical conversations often lasted for hours unless forcibly interrupted.

_Well they're never going to settle this one that way._

Jack heaved a sigh.

"Daniel Jackson I believe a demonstration is in order."

"Teal'c I'm not so sure that…"

Everything went dark and it took Jack an instant to realize that his eyes were closed.

"…is such a good idea."

The sound of Daniel finishing his though had Jack's eye flying open and searching the room frantically. Sitting up in two beds to his right were Daniel and Teal'c. On the other side of him Sam moaned as she pulled herself upright.

"Why am I so stiff? I feel as if I've been lying here for days."

"It has in fact been two weeks since you and O'Neill did not return from our last mission, Colonel Carter."

This time Jack groaned.

"It's going to take forever to straighten this out isn't it?"

"Indeed."

* * *

**A/N2: So this is where I'm choosing to end this particular fic. Don't worry. The story will continue. Please remember that my death will accomplish little other than actually preventing the completion of this series. ;-) I know this chapter was a huge leap, but its where I always intended to end up, so please forgive me for employing scifi cliché number 8 (one of my favorite numbers). Let me know how you think it works (or doesn't).**


End file.
